Take me back on home
by Delenn
Summary: "We need to tell Brian to stop watering the plants, Doctor."


**Disclaimer: All the characters I borrow belong to someone else.**

 **Pairing: River/Eleven**

 **Rated: G**

 **Written: 3/6/14-7/22/14**

 **Notes: Huge thanks to Becs and Megs for all their help and thoughts. All remaining problems are my own.**

 **Title from "Take Me Back" by Kongos**

* * *

 _Take me back on home_

River finishes her novel first.

She's always been a fast writer, and she hurries through it, trying to lose herself in her memories rather than facing the future. She's running away, as fast and as far as she can.

The older she gets, the more of the Doctor's habits she picks up.

They're a right pair, the two of them. Stubborn and old and preferring to outrun their problems rather than facing them head on.

In the end, though, River finishes the novel too fast, and the future arrives as it always does.

The Doctor is still sitting on the TARDIS steps when she returns, and she has no idea how long she's been locked away in the TARDIS library. Hours? Days?

He jumps up, smile plastered on his face as his armor to the world. "River!" His eyes crinkle when he says her name, his lips curving up more naturally despite the tension and misery permeating the TARDIS. "Where to? The zodiac moons of Sagittarius 9? If we catch the flares of the 18th century, the light on the rings should be-"

"We need to tell Brian to stop watering the plants, Doctor."

He stumbles mid-twirl around the TARDIS, freezing awkwardly in place and glancing at her through his fringe as he rights himself.

River avoids his eyes as she maneuvers around him to enter the coordinates herself. The TARDIS makes her way quickly through the vortex, humming desolately under River's hands as she lands. The Doctor is silent, but River can feel him hovering just next to her. She's never been quite sure if that's her Time Lord senses or just her instinctual awareness of him, but she always knows where the Doctor is in a room. It has served her well the many times she's needed to yank him out of the path of some advancing horde.

She takes one quick, deep breath, and then turns to face him, keeping her expression neutral. "This - I might be a while. You should go on to Sagittarius 9."

The Doctor's brow creases and he takes another step toward her before halting again. The TARDIS is too quiet now that she's landed in Leadworth. "You said you'd travel with me."

River shrugs as casually as she can manage, though her shoulders feel stiff. She should have changed out of that bloody corset, but it's too late now. If she doesn't open that door she's afraid she never will. That she'll just run away with her husband rather than facing what needs to be done. She manages to keep her voice steady and light. "I'll meet you at Sagittarius 9. You hate Leadworth."

But the Doctor's frown only deepens at her easy dismissal. He catches her hands as she goes to move around him and licks his lips nervously before he speaks, his voice almost too quiet to make out anyway. "I - do you not want me to come?"

"It's not your responsibility," River sighs when he doesn't release her and finally meets his eyes. It's a mistake, she knows - she'll get lost in the pain reflected there. "It's not your fault."

"No," he shrugs, rueful but determined. "I promised Brian I'd bring them home safe. I owe him the truth." His voice cracks and he looks away, but his jaw is set and River knows there's no arguing.

River frees one of her hands to run her fingertips over that stubborn jaw. "All right."

The Doctor leans into her caress for a long moment before nodding shortly, taking a shuddering breath, and moving resolutely toward the door, their other hands still linked. He halts again, abruptly, his fingers clenching hers. "Does he - does he even know who you are?"

The words stop River short, something painful threatening to choke her. She swallows it back and replies brusquely. "Of course he does. Honestly, Doctor, we've both met him over Christmas."

He gives her that sad, patient look that she despises. The one that means she somehow showed damage even while she was trying to cover it up. "You know that's not what I meant."

River heaves a sigh, cursing her corset and the Doctor and the universe for one quiet second. He won't let go of her hand even when she tugs, so she glares at him. "Does he know that I'm his granddaughter and Amy and Rory's best friend Mels? No."

The Doctor winces at the mention of her parents' names, but he just draws her closer until he can wrap his spindly arms around her. He holds her carefully but firmly until she stops struggling and presses her face into his jacket, breathing in the comforting smell of dusty tweed and the electric vortex and that vestige of the red skies of Gallifrey that somehow always clings to him.

"I'm sorry, River. I'm so very, very sorry."

The words are muffled in her hair but the clear agony of them rips at another piece of her armor. Her carefully constructed defenses crumble as the Doctor holds her, his large hands stroking across her back until hers wrap low around his waist under his tweed.

At last, River pulls back gently, her eyes seeking his. "It's not your fault, Doctor," she repeats, offering a sad ghost of a smile.

The Doctor brings one hand up to brush her hair away from her face, fingers tangling in the curls entirely on purpose. "It's not yours either. I'm sorry if I said - I didn't-" he swallows thickly and starts again, one finger hovering over her lips when she would interrupt. "You've always been at least one step ahead of me - it used to drive me mad. But now I expect you to be able to solve the problems that I can't. I shouldn't do that. I don't need you to fix everything, River. I just need you."

There's something dark and desperate in his eyes, a shadow that River occasionally catches glimpses of. She leans up on her tiptoes and presses her lips lightly to his to chase the shadow away. "I'm right here, Doctor."

But his eyes don't clear. The Doctor just holds her tighter, his forehead resting against hers. "I'm here too, if you need me. I'll always catch you, River. Always."

There's something fierce and possessive in that promise. Something haunted by the kinds of shadows that walk through their minds like nightmares. When he kisses her again, it's full of all the passion and longing and agony that has been brewing since he first landed in Winter Quay. They've always understood each other best like this, where they can't hide behind their masks and wits. Here, she can taste and feel and breathe the Doctor's fear and relief, anger and apology, sorrow and love, all matching and echoing her own. River finds herself melting into his kiss, the tension bleeding out of her.

When they part again, reluctantly, the raw wound of New York has scabbed enough for them to open the door and face the empty house that is waiting on them. River squeezes the Doctor's hand gratefully. Neither of them wants to face Brian Williams, but she's gladder than she can say that the Doctor is by her side.

There's a gardening can out front and the scent of damp earth is fresh and strong.

River knocks on the door while the Doctor fidgets and avoids her eyes again, but that's to be expected. The calm has passed and the storm is once again raging. River's stomach gives an unpleasant lurch when Brian opens the door.

He doesn't look surprised to see them. "First time you've ever knocked, either of you," he offers, sighing deeply. "Well, come on in then."

River and the Doctor exchange a look, but follow Brian to the sitting room. It's impossible, but Brian knows. River misses her parents acutely for one quick, stabbing moment, for sparing them being the ones to tell him.

"Tea?" Brian shuffles off to the kitchen before they can respond.

It's River's turn to fidget, glancing nervously across her parents' house as though she hasn't seen it a thousand times before. At Amy's jacket strewn haphazardly across a chair as if she'll return any moment; at the pictures on the mantle without her.

The Doctor catches her at the mantle, wrapping his arms around her again and studiously avoiding the pictures. "You'll see them again. It's not - it's not over for you."

River shakes her head, even though she knows he's right. There's the book. And someone needs to help them get their papers and finances in order. But she doesn't want to think about that. About the fact that she may only have one more visit with her parents just when she knows she only has a handful left with her husband.

A choked noise leaves her throat and the Doctor turns her gently around until he can wrap her back into a proper hug, just as he had on the TARDIS. He's trying to make up for withdrawing from her when Amy left. For not following her when she went off to write. Which is ridiculous because they both needed that time alone to lick their wounds instead of lashing out. Just as they both need each other now.

They're still wrapped up like that when Brian returns with tea. He sets it down on the table with an awkward clatter, and River and the Doctor jolt apart. The Doctor spins away from her, catching his elbow on the mantle and fumbling to catch all the picture frames before they break on the ground. River quickly rescues the frames and the Doctor and installs him on the sofa across from Brian, where his flailing limbs can hopefully do less harm.

Brian watches them carefully as they fidget on the sofa. Finally, he pulls something out of his pocket and reaches across the table to hand it to River.

When she turns the envelope over and recognizes her name in her father's handwriting, her breath catches around the lump in her throat, and all she can do is glance helplessly between the Doctor and Brian.

Brian offers her a kind smile, her father's smile, and nods to the letter. "I had an unexpected visitor this morning. Anthony. He gave me two letters and told me to give one to the Doctor's wife and then to open the other."

The Doctor's palm slides over her knee, squeezing reassuringly. River swallows carefully, focusing on the warmth of his hand and not the nervous, sad tension he radiates as she carefully slides her finger under the seal and works the delicate old paper loose. The only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock and the rustle of paper as she and Brian open their letters and begin to read.

 _River,_

 _Your mother wanted to write this, but I figured I owed it to you to be the one. Seems we're not going to make it to the pub after all. You and the Doctor will just have to try those pub games without us. We'd probably only slow you down at the trivia anyway._

 _That's a rubbish goodbye because this absolutely isn't goodbye. Amy got to say her goodbye in the cemetery, but it seems I'm always dying without even the time to say it. Oh well, it's hardly the first time. Don't think you're getting rid of your old dad that easily, young lady. We'll be expecting you for Christmases, at the least._

 _If you've seen Amy's afterword (it was for both of you, even though I know you told her to write it for the Doctor), you'll know we're doing all right. We're settled here, happy. We even adopted a little boy, and we're raising him all in the right order, if you can believe that._

 _We miss you, River. Our family just isn't quite complete without you. I don't think I ever really said that, and I'm sorry. Even if you were only our little girl for a moment, and our best friend for a lot longer than that, we love you, River, so very much._

 _We always meant to tell the family about you, but we didn't know where to begin. After the Doctor accidentally brought Brian along to a spaceship full of dinosaurs we figured it was finally safe. But you were always off with the Doctor and Brian was off in his own adventures and we were waiting to get you both together - we were thinking maybe the next Christmas. Guess we waited too long._

 _Is the Doctor there? He had better be or Amy says there's no place in time he'll be safe. Well anyway, go get him if he's not. I mean it, River. We know this is a lot for you and we wish we were there to properly introduce you to your grandfather. Forgive us for waiting too long, please? We were young and scared, and I was worried about Brian's heart._

 _He already knows what happened to us in New York. We figured we could spare you both that, at least. Your brother, Anthony, told him. He'll be in town for a few days, if you want to meet him._

 _Anthony knows all about you - we're raising him on stories of his brilliant big sister with her doctorate in archaeology and magic time hair. You are a part of our family, River, and we're never going to hide that fact again, even if our family is a little bit complicated to explain. All that practice explaining the TARDIS and aliens and the Doctor has come in handy. Your mother is giving me a look that says she told me so, but we all know I only got the job because none of the three of you could be bothered._

 _That's all right. You may take after your mother in most ways - all the best ways, really - but you got my patience. I waited 2000 years for Amy and you stopped time for the Doctor. But don't make my mistake and wait too long for your family, River. They're right there. The Doctor and your grandfather and your brother._

 _Amy already told you to take care of the Doctor - we all know he needs looking after - because we know you can take care of yourself. But don't forget to let him take care of you sometimes too, eh? Just to give him something to do? You don't always have to be the strong one, River. It's okay to let your family help._

 _We'll see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Fingers clenching around the paper, River stares at it until the letters begin to blur. She blinks rapidly, chasing away the wetness at her eyes as she carefully refolds the paper with hands that shake, a choked laugh bubbling up in her throat.

The Doctor's expression is anxious when she looks up, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of her dress in a way that says he avoided reading over her shoulder even though it must be driving him a bit mad. "River?" he questions softly, his thumb stroking wetness from her cheeks with something approaching alarm.

"I'm okay, sweetie," she offers him a weak smile, "it's okay. They told him."

"River?" asks a quiet, wondering voice, as though he didn't know her name until this very moment. "Mels?"

Taking a deep breath and drawing strength from the Doctor's encouraging squeeze and understanding silence, River turns to face Brian Williams.

Her grandfather is sitting frozen, his own letter abandoned in his lap, staring at her with wide eyes. Brian blinks once, wipes at his eyes, and then stands, throwing his arms wide. "Come here, my girl!"

She hesitates only a second, but the Doctor is already all but shoving her off the sofa until she is crossing the few short steps around the coffee table and to her grandfather. She halts awkwardly in front of him, but Brian just reaches forward and pulls her into a firm, grandfatherly hug. She squeezes him gently back, hanging on to him and remembering the few precious hugs she'd received as Mels, back when he'd thought of her as a pseudo-daughter rather than his actual granddaughter. Her eyes feel suspiciously wet again, so she presses her face into his vest.

"I should've known when I found out you carry a trowel. Take after your grandfather, you do," Brian mutters, chuffed.

River reluctantly breaks their hug with a surprisingly happy laugh. She hadn't expected to be happy today. Not after everything - not for a while. She reaches back to where she knows the Doctor is hovering, catching his hand in hers. "Of course I have a trowel. I'm an archaeologist."

The Doctor snorts. "Trowels. Archaeology. It's all just mucking about in the dirt," he protests, and River turns to watch him make his disapproving archaeology face, already feeling lighter with the familiar teasing.

"Oi - watch what you say about my granddaughter!" They turn to Brian, startled at the fiercely protective tone to his voice.

The Doctor swallows and sidles closer to River, as though he can use her as a shield. "I'd never say anything bad about River - she's brilliant. Just has rubbish taste in careers."

"And spouses," River teases, rolling her eyes before turning back to Brian. "It's all right, Granddad. The Doctor just doesn't understand any career that requires patience, since he lacks it so completely."

The Doctor huffs next to her, about to protest that he can be patient, even though he hasn't been able to stand still since they arrived.

But Brian's face has broken out in a dazed, happy grin.

"Are you all right?" River asks quickly, concerned.

Brian wobbles and sits heavily back in the chair, dragging his hand across his face. "No. I mean, yes. I didn't think I would be, today. Not after finding out about Rory and Amy. But, it's just - that's the first time you've called me granddad. I have grandchildren." He grins again, clearly amazed, and then forces his face into a scowl, turning to the Doctor. "You had better take care of my granddaughter. I will not have anything happening to her."

"I won't let anything happen, not to River."

Brian's visage softens, fading into a deep sadness that is echoed by everyone in the room. "You said that about Amy and Rory. You said that you would bring them back."

The Doctor meets his eyes steadily. "Amy and Rory," his voice chokes on their names, but he continues anyway, "got lost. And I'm so sorry, Brian. But you have my word that I will not lose River. I'd give my life."

With a slight gasp, River rounds on him. "You had better not! I won't have you doing any such thing!" They can't be having this discussion - Brian doesn't know better than to ask, but the Doctor should know better than to promise something like that. Something that the haunted look in his eyes says he can't.

"I mean it." The Doctor swallows hard, meeting River's gaze with a soft smile and a profound sorrow that takes her breath away. "It's hard enough now. I don't think I'll be able to go on without you."

For a moment, River is not sure how to respond. It is all too much, all at once. Such great loss and such overwhelming love. She turns into him, her hand resting at his bowtie. "Hush, sweetie." She repeats her words of earlier, knowing it's the best she can offer at this point in their personal timelines. "I'm right here."

The Doctor closes his eyes and seems to be fighting to pull himself back together, his hand clutching hers.

"Well, that's all right then," Brian says, offering a slow nod before sitting up and reaching for one of the mugs on the coffee table, gesturing with it to the far sofa. "Now then, I think it's past time for that cuppa, don't you?"

River squeezes the Doctor's hand before letting go and sitting, sipping gratefully at her tea.

The Doctor hovers where he is for a moment too long before he rallies enough to manage, "Biscuits! We need biscuits. It's not tea without jammie dodgers - there must be some around here somewhere..." and disappears into the kitchen as quickly as he can, almost immediately starting up a cacophony of noise.

River lets him alone, shaking her head when Brian looks at her in concern and makes to rise. The Doctor needs a moment to put himself back together, not that the sugar rush will do any of them any favors. And River knows he's trying to give her a moment alone with Brian, now that he's certain they're both okay.

"Brian," River begins slowly, "did you have any questions. For me?"

Leaning forward, Brian regards her with an earnest eagerness that is genuinely hearts-warming. "I keep looking at you and trying to picture that girl I knew in Leadworth. But that's not right, is it? I know all about your misadventures as Mels. I want to know more about you now, my girl. Starting with," he leans forward for a conspiratorial whisper, "how'd you get caught up with the Doctor, and are you sure I don't need to give him a proper talking to?"

River laughs, the sound bubbling up and surprising her. It must surprise the Doctor too because she sees him peek his head back in. She waves him off and pats Brian's hand over the coffee table. "Bless, no. We're something of a fairytale, the Doctor and I. It's all a bit back to front and complicated - the life of time travelers, you see - but the important part is that we always choose each other. I travel with him and I travel on my own, as well. The Doctor didn't just sweep me away in his ship."

She must not be hiding her fond smile very well because Brian sits back again, nodding and seemingly satisfied with that vague non-explanation. "Lots of travel in archaeology, I'd wager. Been doing more than a bit of traveling myself, lately. So much to see and not nearly enough time to do so."

River's smile wavers slightly at that. "No, there's never enough time."

They're both silent for a moment, listening to the clatter in the kitchen and reflecting on the many things time has stolen.

Brian starts to fidget while River is still caught up in timelines and the distinct feeling that they are all running out. At last, he blurts out, "Not to be rude, but the way you say that - and you were Mels, which - Rory explained that you're a little like the Doctor, and he never seems to age -"

Cutting off her grandfather's stilted babbling, River answers the question Brian is clearly struggling to figure out how to broach. "I'm more like the Doctor - I'm much older than I look."

Now that she's brought it up, Brian goes for the direct route. "How much older?"

Aware that the Doctor's almost certainly listening - the clamor in the kitchen has all but disappeared - River merely smiles gently. She knows this must be hard for Brian, even if he's taking it rather well. "Older than you, by quite a bit."

Seeming to accept that's as much of an answer as he'll get out of her, Brian grumbles good-naturedly, "Both my grandchildren older than me... Well, you'll just have to forgive a young man his doting, then."

It's been a lifetime - more than one, actually - since she blew through Brian's yard, trouble on her heels. But he's not changed at all, really. Still the same kindly man; stalwart and easy-going but sharp as a tack. "I wouldn't dare try to stop you."

"Good," Brian harrumphs, "I've got a lot of years of doting on my granddaughter to make up for." He pauses. "Rory explained a bit, that Amy had you while they were traveling, which is why we never knew. He said that you were Mels before because you're like the Doctor - something about a time head? - but he didn't exactly explain what happened in between. Why they didn't just raise you instead of the lot of you raising each other."

River meets Brian's open gaze steadily. She's told her story enough that it no longer carries the weight it once did. Not after comforting her distraught parents as they tried to reconcile her with the baby they had just held in their arms. Not after soothing the Doctor's simmering rage in the dark of night when she told him of her nightmares. "I was taken, by some very bad people that thought they might be able to use me against the Doctor because of the ways I'm like him," she explains simply. "Amy and Rory and the Doctor came to rescue me, of course, and I did a bit of rescuing on my own. But some of the details got shuffled in the meantime and, well, a bit back to front, as I said."

Everything is still for another moment, but the silences are far from awkward. They both need time to digest the information, and Brian prefers to weigh his words carefully before speaking, just as Rory does - _did_. "It must have been hard," is all Brian says, his sharp eyes picking up the details River would prefer to hide between the lines.

"It is," she acknowledges. Now, more than ever, the backwards nature of her life rankles under her skin like an open sore that refuses to heal. But no - she doesn't want to spend her limited time - never enough _time_ \- with her grandfather lamenting things she's long since come to terms with. "Now, what's this I hear about dinosaurs and a spaceship?"

Brian blinks at the abrupt topic change, but then he seems to acknowledge that she's answered what she can. He cracks a smile as he answers. "That husband of yours kidnapped me from right in the middle of this kitchen. There I was, changing a light bulb one moment, and on a spaceship the next!" He leans forward, warming to his story, "Met Queen Nefertiti. And there were dinosaurs!"

"Yes, he does that," River rolls her eyes even though the Doctor cannot see her because he never thinks to do even the most basic environmental checks before he lands. The mention of Nefertiti unfurls something in her memory. "Oh! Is this the one where Mum accidentally called herself Dad's queen?"

"What's wrong with that? You're my queen." The Doctor interrupts, returning laden down with a plate full of biscuits and crumbs on his coat.

"Quite right," Brian exchanges a brief nod of agreement with the Doctor.

River rolls her eyes. It's about time he returned, even if the rush of sugar has turned him into a besotted idiot. She'd wager he ate more biscuits than are currently on the plate while he was skulking in the kitchen, eavesdropping. "Yes, well, that was quite literally true, more than a few times."

The Doctor flops down next to her, almost upending the plate before she catches it and sets it on the coffee table. "They worshipped your hair in Mesopotamia," he winks at Brian.

"Oh, stop it," River accuses, uncomfortable with the idea of _both_ of them doting on her. But she lets the Doctor wrap his arm around her anyway, mostly to keep him from bouncing off the walls. He settles instantly, his side warm against hers and his fingers happily distracted by her hair.

They trade stories after that. Adventures with her parents, digs she's been on, mishaps of Mels' youth, Brian's escapades as a tourist. They fill the room with happier memories until their tea is finished, the Doctor has consumed the last of the biscuits and there are tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Brian wipes at his face with a handkerchief, fished from his trusty pockets. "They're really gone, aren't they?"

The Doctor's fingers tighten at River's shoulder, his body going stiff against her. River lifts her head from where it's been resting against his shoulder. "Only from this time," she corrects gently.

Brian keeps his handkerchief over his face, nodding even as he squeezes his eyes shut.

River meets the Doctor's eyes before she gets to her feet, just needing a last moment to comfort her grandfather before they go. The Doctor hates goodbyes and, now that the sugar and laughter have worn off, he'll want to run from Leadworth and not look back. She'll go with him, of course. Run with him as far as he needs until the pain of losing her parents dulls enough that he can find another companion or until their timelines twist up and she has to leave. Then she'll go back to Luna and tend to her university work; lose herself in a life that has never known the Ponds or the Doctor.

Oh, she'll pop by Leadworth and check on Brian here and there. Maybe she'll even look up Anthony and make her introductions. But she's never been any good at staying still or being a part of a family and, without her parents to anchor her down, she knows it will be hard, just her and Brian.

She's probably not exactly what Brian had in mind when he envisioned a granddaughter, but the least she can do is offer him her comfort now, while they're all grieving.

River maneuvers around the coffee table until she can rest her hand on Brian's shoulder, patting gently. She can feel the Doctor hovering behind her anxiously. Neither of them quite have the words, for once.

Brian dries his eyes at last, opening them to smile up gratefully at River. As insightful as always, he already seems to know that they'll be leaving. His hand closes over hers as he slowly rises. "Sorry about that. It's just - well, it's getting late, I suppose. These things do seem harder in the evening. I should take myself off to bed and let you two get on with things. Just promise you'll pop by and visit your granddad now and then. At least come for Christmas - both of you. It's important to have family around at Christmas."

The Doctor swallows hard behind her, his shoulder bumping hers and his hand clutching her waist as though he needs her to stay standing. She can feel him slumping, the weight of loss making him lean heavily into her.

"We'll try," she hedges, knowing that the Doctor most likely won't be back. Especially for Christmas.

 _Christmas._

There were an awful number of references to Christmas in the letter, glaring at her even through the folded, faded white paper. River fingers her vortex manipulator. New York is too dangerous, but surely in a few years, back in the UK... she inputs the coordinates before the Doctor notices, gripping her husband and grandfather firmly as she hurtles the three of them through the time vortex.

They land in a quaint little yard with snow draping across the hedges.

"River," the Doctor squawks, appalled. "That was insanely dangerous - you could have blown the 1930s right off the map! A whole decade - what were you thinking -" his tirade cuts short when he catches sight of Rory.

The other man grins, a bit older but still her same old dad, looking completely unruffled by their abrupt appearance on his lawn. "Doctor! River! And - Dad?!" Rory strides forward and folds them all into a hug with no hesitation at all, calling back over his shoulder, "Amy! They made it!"

He grins at their confusion just as Amy appears, bouncing a toddler on her hip as she hurries forward to join the group hug, bouncing on her toes even as she scolds Rory. "Of course they did, you numpty - it's Christmas!"

Anthony fusses quickly at being smushed against a group of strangers, and they all reluctantly part, forming a slightly looser knot. Brian glances around, wide-eyed and in awe, seemingly torn between the wonder of his family and the wonder of being in a different time and place.

The Doctor clutches River's hand, hard enough to cut off her prodigious circulation.

Her parents cluster on her other side. Rory wraps a reassuring arm around Amy, who is sniffling and wiping one-handed at tears with a look that dares any of them to call her out on crying. Anthony reaches out one pudgy arm and tugs at one of River's curls, seemingly delighted. River sighs, "Not you, as well."

Amy cackles and Rory just shakes his head and, even though it's not been long at all since Manhattan, River's missed them both so dearly.

Her husband has missed them just as much - felt their loss cut just as deep. More so because he'd truly believed he would never see her parents again. River turns to check on him, and there are tears running down his face that he doesn't seem to notice. He offers her a shy, thankful grin, as though he can't actually believe his own eyes, and his grip softens around her hand.

Still completely gobsmacked, the Doctor accuses, "But it said Amelia's final farewell!"

Still wiping at her eyes, Amy reaches out and punches the Doctor on the arm. He yelps, rubbing it. "It was a story, Doctor, and that story ended." Amy pins everyone under the weight of her best Scottish gaze. "This isn't goodbye. This is hello."

* * *

 _Take Me Back - Kongos_

 _I talk of six while forgetting five_  
 _Can't even taste if my food's alive_  
 _I'm watching music that I can't hear_  
 _Staring down some invisible fear_

 _And once again the question's asked_  
 _I answer yes! but the moment's passed_  
 _I'm guess I'm always tomorrow-bound_  
 _How many more till I'm underground?_

 _Oh Oh I remember now_  
 _Too far below to turn around_  
 _Too bright a light to let go now_  
 _Take me back my friend_  
 _Take me back back on home_

 _Now what I'm saying is nothing new_  
 _This repetition's right on cue_  
 _A wise man said you're amused to death_  
 _Too much talk - too much wasted breath_

 _You're overjoyed and over-fed_  
 _Over-sexed - you're almost dead_  
 _Gotta work gotta stay awake_  
 _God I'm tired can I take a break_


End file.
